Mariks ( New) evil council of doom ( Now with MORE insanity)
by Woodlandspirit13
Summary: The evil councilis back and crazier than ever! Now with MORE members from various animes, cartoons and internet spoofs!
1. Chapter 1

**Marik's (New ) Evil counsel of Doom( Now with MORE insanity!**)* Somewhere in Egypt* Marik: Now the reson I called you all today is because I relized why our plans are always : So you just relized that the plans you always come up with are extremely stupid and premature?Marik: No, Fluffy It's because we need more villains!

Pegasus : So you invited those guys from season 4?Marik : NO! But I did invite villains from various animes, cartoons and internet spoofs.

Bakura: Who else has a bad feeling about this?

Evil bear: I'll swallow your souls!Marik: Shut the * beep* up all of you! I'm trying to the new evil role call! * SILENCE*Marik: Ok then first is Pinkie Pie from MLP

Bakura: But she's not a villain!Marik: Not _that_ Pinkie Pie the Pinkie Pie from that youtube video Cupcakes! You know the one with straight hair.

Bakura: You mean Pinkamina?Pinkamina: I'll make a costume out of your skin and use your organs to make cupcakes I bet they'll be delicious !Everyone: : Next, Fluttershy from : Hey, hey, hey stay out of my : Nightmare Moon also from Luna: But I'm not a villain and my name is Luna.

Marik: SHUT UP you are a villain here and your name is Nightmare Moon!

Luna: Selestia help me.=_=

Marik: Discord also from MLPDiscord: I'll make it rain chocolate and disharmony !

Marik: Damian Hart from beyblade

Damian: I'll get revenge on Ginga and Kyouya !Marik: Dren from Mew Mew powerDren: I'll destroy all the-Monster guy : Are you an elf?Dren: No I'm an alien now back to what I was saying-Marik: SHUT UP! Oh great you made me lose my place. Lets see Pinkie Pie, Discord Ah here we go. Lady Medusa from Soul eater

Lady Medusa: I'll destroy Lord Death!

Marik: Zim and Gir from Invader Zim

Zim: I AM ZIM!Gir: I'M DANCING LIKA MONKEY!

Zombie Boy: Brains * Translation: Oh Dear god*Bakura: Tell me about it.

Marik: And lastly the author herself, Shadow.

Shadow: Why am I here again?

Marik: Because your evil

Shadow: No I'm not! Marik, give me a few good reasons to what makes you think I'm evil.

Marik: Well first off your Goth.

Shadow: Just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I'm evil it only means that _your_ stereotyping!

Zombie Boy: Brains * Translation: She's got a point there.*

Pegasus: I agree.

Princess Luna: As do I.

Fluttershy: Hey, hey ,hey stay out of my shed!

Marik: SHUT THE * BEEP* UP .

Shadow: Yo, Marik we're out of time!

Marik: Oh great. L

Bakura: Finally.

**Me: Well that went well. Oh and In the next chapter we're getting a surprise guest that readers of a certain comic would like to see!**

**Marik: TELL ME WHO THE SURPRISE GUEST IS!**

**Me: SHUTUP!* Knocks him out with frying pan***

**Bakura: Don't you think **_**that**_** was a little extreme?**

**Me: Nope J**

**Bakura: * sweat drops***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Light Yagami Joins the Fun!

Marik: Finally a new chapter now you can tell me who the surprise guest is without knocking me out with a frying pan!

Shadow: Ummm… about that Marik there might be more than one guest.

Marik: WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?

Shadow: Well I forgot a few characters in the last chapter an a request from UltimateSetoKibafan.

Marik: Fine then you get to do the role call * hands Shadow the role call list thingy*

Shadow: OK then first off we have our surprise guest Johnny C. from JtHM!

Nny: Call me Nny for short.

Bakura: You got Johnny C. !? How!? he's a bloody legend !

Shadow: I'll explain later. Next we have UltimateSetoKibafan's request Light Yagami from Death Note!

Bakura: I'm not even going to ask.

Light: What the…? Where am I ?

Marik: Your in my evil council of doom.

Light: So…. All of you are villains!?

Marik: Yes, what part of evil council of doom don't you understand?

Light: * smirks* Quick question, what are your names?

Marik: I am M-

Shadow: *quickly covers Marik's mouth* Do you have a suicide wish or something!? If he knows your name then he'll write you name down in his notebook he has there and within a minute or so you'll be dead from a heart attack or some other creative way he'll think up!

Light: H-how do you know so much!?

Shadow: * smirks * I know may things like for instance your kira and your method of killing is writing your victims name in the death note. I also know that if a mortal touches a death note the said person is able to see the death god owning the notebook.

Light: Have you been stalking me or something?

Shadow: No, you would be dead by now. J

Marik: Shadow, can we please move on?

Shadow: MARIK!

Marik: Oh [ beep]

Light: So your names Shadow, I will admit the is a pretty name. To bad you'll have die.

Shadow: Not on my watch *grabs Gir and throws him At light*

Gir: I FLY LIKE WILMA! * lands on Light's head*

Light: * Knocked out by Gir*

Marik: You know I can't help but think this could've went better.

Shadow: Yeah.

Bakura: So what the bloody hell do we do now?

Shadow: I have an idea! * demented smile* and it involves you Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Hey ,hey , hey stay out of my shed!

*****************SOME TIME LATER**********

Light: * wakes up in a certain sompony's shed tied to a chair* Oh dear god 0.0

Fluttershy: * enters shed* Hey, hey, Hey WHAT I TELL YA'LL ABOUT COMMIN IN MY SHED!* holds up chainsaw*

Light: Oh [ beep]

Fluttershy: Take it away fellas.

Animal skeletons: * Start playing their ribs like xylophone*

Fluttershy: I'm gonna sing a song for yooooouuuuuuu.

Fluttershy: * gets up in Light's face* I'm gonna show you a thing or twoooooo . So have a seat my dear and if it's all the same. Just sit back and relax WHILE I EAT YOUR BRAINS!

Animal skeletons: Yum , yum , yum yummy brains

Fluttershy: BRAINS , BRAINS , BRAINS! * cuts open lights head with chainsaw*

Light: AHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow, Marik and Bakura: * Looks in through window*

Marik: Know I understand why you invited her!

Shadow: I told you the ponies would be useful!

**Shadow: YAY finally finished :D**

**Bakura: Now can you please explain how you got Johnny C. here.**

**Shadow: He's my brother.**

**Marik, and Bakura : HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?**

**To be continued**


End file.
